


Incisions 战损

by PinkZebra



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, This is a translation of a wonderful fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠诱惑了蝙蝠侠。基于迪克总是让他的各种制服以最性感的方式撕坏这一神秘技能。我很笃定哥谭的坏蛋们在秘密练习这一技巧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incisions 战损

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306408) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



“我不明白为什么总是这样。”布鲁斯刚把视线落在他的身上，就咕哝了一句。

“我也不明白，”蝙蝠侠回答道，表情几近无辜。但这只是表演，布鲁斯很清楚。迪克仍然全身紧绷，充斥着剩余的肾上腺素和睡眠不足。他的微笑带着狂态，伤口还在流血，浑身散发着危险和胜利的强烈信号。他站在蝙蝠洞的泛光灯下，被照得发亮，仿佛一尊战袍褴褛的战神。布鲁斯手中的笔掉了下来，就像个神魂颠倒的秘书。

他想把他的每一寸都吞进口中，就现在。 

他摘下自己的头套面对他，但他的护裆却突然变得紧仄。

迪克看着他注视自己，张开了双臂展示全身，破破烂烂的披风在他身后鼓动，脸上的神情混合着懊恼、骄傲和愉悦。布鲁斯眨了眨眼，感觉到被盔甲紧裹着的身体里有一股股热流在缓缓涌动。他见过这一情景（不光他见过，哥谭的大部分地下犯罪组织也都见过，这让他的脉搏忿怒地跳动），但这一景象似乎每一次都烧灼着他的意识。

哥谭的蝙蝠侠还穿着他的制服，但这一点值得商榷。它破破烂烂地垂了下来，从蝙蝠侠的身体上剥离出来，像是一层极薄的皮肤。最上面的切口不对称地划过整个胸口，露出橄榄色的肌肤，雕塑般的胸膛的一小部分，以及一个已经兴奋起来的坚硬的乳头；另一个乳头则仍被遮住。布鲁斯无法移开视线，又一次，他不明白为什么，那一部分难道不是理应同样被撕坏。第二个切口撕开了制服的侧腰部分，现在正敞开着，展露了一段窄细的腰，边缘处悄悄泄露了弧线优美的髋骨。布鲁斯能看到迪克结实的上腹部随着他短促、兴奋的呼吸而有节奏地起伏，他甚至能看到他皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩。第三个大切口——这个让布鲁斯战栗的理由一度无关情欲——撕开了左大腿和腹股沟之间的部分。一个脆弱的部位。一个致命的要害。

而这些仅仅是大的切口。

这是罗宾的日常经历，然后又是夜翼的日常经历，并渐渐变成了煽动怒气和情欲的双重刺激。而现在。现在轮到了蝙蝠侠，但穿着那身制服的人是迪克，两者的合一让布鲁斯想要跪下来，匍匐在他强壮的双腿之间，向他臣服。

他舔了舔嘴唇，试图从喉咙里找回自己的声音。“过来，”他对迪克发出提示，声音比他在这个场合惯用的更为沙哑粗粝、欲望难耐。

迪克大步走了过来，布鲁斯注意到那矫健的步伐里隐藏的不安。他知道——他们都清楚——他来到这里并没有急事，没有任务要汇报，也没有新的情报要交流。他在来这里之前完全可以先去换一身衣服，休息一下，处理一下伤口。但他没有这么做。他来到这里，让布鲁斯看到他制服残破、伤口流血却情绪高涨的模样。他来到这里，因为他处于亢奋状态，需要一个人帮他放松下来，想到这背后的意味，布鲁斯戴着手套的手指隐隐发痒。这显现在迪克站在他面前的姿态里，他的身体有一半袒露在制服之外，逼近他依旧保持着坐姿的导师。这显现在他修长精瘦的双腿略微张开的站姿里，显现在他部分裸露的上腹部的急速起伏里。披风仍然完整无缺，但他摘下了护面，让布鲁斯看到他双眼中闪烁的狂野。

布鲁斯同样缺少睡眠。他感到眩晕和亢奋，差不多已经抛开了自我质疑。对他们两人来说，这是一个完美的时刻。

迪克离他非常近，就差几公分，布鲁斯的呼吸就会拂过他温热的皮肤。

布鲁斯清了清嗓子，感到喉咙很干；他开始觉得特别渴。他试着压抑这些感觉，把精神集中到更为紧迫的事情上。

“那个切口，”他低声咆哮，指向那个靠近大腿的伤口。.

“噢，”迪克自从走进蝙蝠洞以来第一次露出温驯的神情，“险些就切断腿了，我知道。这次运气不错。嘿，你知道企鹅人现在雇了一对擅长滑冰的双胞胎杀手吗？”

“告诉我他们的名字，”布鲁斯说，视线仍然与迪克的裆部平齐，但并没有真的感到不快。

“他们的名字是——”迪克的呼吸一紧，因为布鲁斯正靠近他观察那个切口是否在渗血，事实上并没有。“他们叫做史莱斯和戴斯，相信我，他们并不像名字那么有趣，”他接着说，声音比之前更加粗哑。

“看来你是对的。你抓住了他们，”布鲁斯询问。他想要触摸他，他感觉到迪克渴望被触摸，但事有轻重缓急。同时，他的血液悄然地沸腾着。他的头套已经摘下来了，他确信自己的脸颊已经泛红。

“还没有，”另一个蝙蝠侠回答，同时向他倾身，希望得到回应，但仍然尽职地汇报情况。“他们用了老套的烟雾弹手法，消失得无影无踪。不过我阻止了他们抢劫位于第五街区的化工厂。”

布鲁斯点了点头。迪克不需要他去拍他肩膀或者给他指示；布鲁斯毫不怀疑，如果他需要抓住那对挥舞刀片的花样滑冰选手，他能够做到。正因为清楚这一点，布鲁斯才能够周游世界，建立Batman Inc.，而不再像独吞有毒的宝藏一样紧紧盯着哥谭。迪克……他的能力足以胜任。游刃有余。

他不需要他提供这方面的建议。他真正需要的是——

“我去拿急救包，”布鲁斯说，声音变得柔和起来，不再是办案口吻。他正要起身，迪克——蝙蝠侠——一只脚落在他的肩上，把他按回座椅上。他的动作很坚决，却不粗鲁。

“我不想要——”迪克的声音却显得粗鲁，“急救包。”

他们凝视着彼此，布鲁斯留意到迪克戴着头套的脸上一瞬闪过的神色——一丝怀疑，似乎他不确定这样做是不是太过了，太自以为是。他脸色坚决，但那里有一丝脆弱，腼腆，透出迪克特有的味道，布鲁斯发现自己的全身都在回应这个发现。压抑自我突然变得很难，于是他倾身向前，直到他找到迪克双腿之间布料剥落袒露肌肤的部位，最终把嘴唇紧紧压了上去，含住那个部位，对它做爱。迪克任由他这么做。布鲁斯感觉到汗水，品尝到热度，他知道迪克在护裆下已经勃起了，也许已经持续了一段时间，并且不介意他知道这一点。迪克精瘦的身躯开始战栗，他发出的声音——并非蝙蝠侠的声音，更为柔和——格外动人。然后他的双手在那里，陷入了布鲁斯蓬乱纠缠的深色头发，笨拙地用坚硬的强化手套摩挲爱抚，布鲁斯知道他不会有耐心等到他脱下手套，以及其他一切。

“罗宾……？”布鲁斯对着他温暖的肌肤咕哝了一句。

迪克迟疑了一秒，似乎在考虑这是不是指他。当他开口说话，他的声音发颤，低哑。“让他……先回来了。应该……在……在楼上。阿尔弗雷德……？”

他听上去几乎有些羞涩，期待着即将发生的事——一旦他们确定这是一段两人独处的时间。他戴着手套的僵硬手指仍在抚弄布鲁斯的头发。

“嗯。今晚他休息，除非有紧急情况，”布鲁斯告诉他，他发现自己的声音也不太稳。迪克总是能影响他，无论他们是否对彼此坦承这些感觉，他总是让他充满敬畏，变得笨拙，仿佛第一次发现自己的心。这是剥去一切后剩下的东西，两个笨拙的、赤裸的人索求着对方。

“我能——”迪克低喃着，声音像从喉咙里擦过。

“让我——”布鲁斯同时提议。

接着他们笨拙地伸手索求对方，并在半途中相遇，他们的嘴唇相遇，布鲁斯半边身子离开了座椅，迪克被撕坏的斗篷笼住了他，这个吻似乎同时攫取了布鲁斯的肉身和灵魂，当迪克贴着他扭动身体，发出焦虑的呻吟，他认为——幻想，希望——这对迪克来说也是一样。

“抱歉制服弄坏了，”他们分开时迪克喃喃地说，声音仍然充满情欲，却也显出真诚的遗憾之意。

“我们会做一件新的，”布鲁斯承诺，闭着双眼，脸贴着迪克的脸，“不止一件。你需要多少件我们就做多少件。”


End file.
